


And I know he'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb

by capturethesunset



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, D/s, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Slutty Louis, Spanking, Top Harry, my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capturethesunset/pseuds/capturethesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis getting wrecked by jealous Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I know he'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb

Harry really would rather stay home and have a cuddle movie night - that may or may not end up in couch sex - with Louis, but Louis insists on attending Zayns flat for a party. 

Harry grumbles about it the whole time Louis dresses him and does his hair, grumbles even while watching Louis dress and pamper himself, and grumbles on the way to the house. 

"Hey, lads!" Zayn yells over the music when he sees the two at his door, giving Louis a one armed hug and ruffling Harry's hair. Harry can tell he's a bit buzzed. 

The two of them walk to the lounge where the furniture is either pushed against the walls or removed in another way, making room for people to dance. The majority or the group have solo cups, and Louis immediately makes his way over and takes a shot of the first thing he sees - which happens to be tequila - while Harry stands by him, slowly and less eagerly mixing blue raspberry vodka and sprite together. 

With barely a glance to Harry, Louis walks into the mob of dancing bodies, leaving Harry to awkwardly walk to the couch and slump down. He mostly just spaces out, sipping mindlessly at his drink, but sometimes he keeps his eye out for Louis in the crowd. He catches sight of him, dancing alone and shaking his arse. He looks good, really good, and Harry really shouldn't surprised when a man comes up behind his baby and presses himself to his back, hands on Louis' hips. Louis barely looks phased, not even when he looks back and registers this isn't Harry behind him. In fact, he pushes back and grinds, back bending to show off his body. To a stranger. Harry's vision is blocked then, and he sits for five or so minutes, debating whether he should stop this right now or just let it happen and let Louis know he's angry later. 

Harry almost crushes his cup, downing it and putting it somewhere. He gets up, pushing through sweaty bodies to reach him and the man that Harry already strongly dislikes.

He doesn't even look at the man as he grabs Louis' wrist, tugging him towards a wall the farthest away from anyone they can get without leaving the room. Harry tugs his sweatshirt off over his head, ignoring Louis' 'what the fuck Haz, I was dancing did you really-' Harry pushes Louis to the wall in the middle of his sentence and pins him there with his body. He covers his head with the sweatshirt, holding it up by putting the sleeve between his hand and Louis' shoulder. 

"I know you were dancing. I saw you with that man, letting him touch you and backing up against him. You thought you could get away with that?" Harry squeezes Louis closer to the wall, squishing Louis' cheek against it and biting his neck short and sharp. "Thought you could just let other people drool over you, huh?"

"Yeah?" Harry demands, bites harder when Louis doesn't answer him, gripping tight to his shoulder. His heavy breathing is heating up the air under the sweatshirt, making his head spin. 

"No, knew you'd be mad." Harry can practically hear the smirk in his voice, but also proudly notes the breathy hint to it. 

"So, you did this for the punishment, then? Purposely pissed me off to get what you want, is that it?" He makes sure to make his anger and dominance apparent in his voice.

"Yes," Louis squeaks. 

A growl leaves Harry's throat, and he presses his crotch to Louis' arse, "That's not what good boys do, is it? Good boys don't make their daddy's mad on purpose, they ask for what they want and let their daddy's decide whether o give it to them. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Louis squeaks again. 

"Obviously you've forgotten. Go out to the car, I'll tell Zayn you're not feeling well," Harry commands. 

Louis whimpers when he's let go, looking back at an angry, ruffled Harry, and walks shakily out of the building and out to the car quickly, not wanting to risk someone seeing him in his obviously-aroused state. It's then that he vaguely remembers seeing a window across from where Harry pinned him to the wall and anyone could have seen. Anyone could have seen through that window and seen him pressed up against a wall, mouth open and hand trying to find something to hold on to. 

He whimpers, closing his eyes as a hand falls down to rub himself through his jeans. It feels so good, he can't bring himself to stop, whining and whimpering until he hears the drivers side door open and he's yanking his hand away, eyes opening to see Harry sitting in the seat with a hard expression on his face. 

"I know you weren't just touching yourself without me telling you to, were you?"

Louis only stares, eyebrows raised and knit, eyes wide and hands gripping the seat. 

"Answer me, have I told you you can't speak?"

Louis shakes his head, looking down. "Yes, I was touching myself without you telling me to," He repeats, shamefully biting his lip. 

"Get your cock out."

Louis whips his head up, surprised at the order. "Wha-"

"You heard me," Harry says, starting up the car and pulling away from the curb. Louis unbuttons his jeans, grabbing his cock and bringing it out of his pink satin panties. 

He waits for Harry to do something, but he just keeps driving, going a longer way to their flat than usual, and Louis is sitting there with his dick out, hard and flushed for many reasons. The windows aren't tinted so the drivers beside them could easily look over and see inside, see him, and he is desperately waiting for Harry to do something, and anxious for what will happen back at their flat. 

Too caught up in his thoughts, Louis doesn't know Harry has reached over until there's light finger tips tracing up his length, making him breathe in a ragged breath and a high pitched, short moan is ripped from his throat, eyelids fluttering. The fingers trail up and down, never touching firmly enough for actual pleasure, resting right under the head and Louis lets out a frustrated sigh, head resting back. 

Harry notices and immediately takes his hand away, "No. Look forward with your eyes open." 

Louis looks at Harry with desperate eyes briefly before following his instructions, feeling his face burn as he looks out the window. 

He's prepared for whatever Harry decides to do now, prepared to take more teasing like before, prepared to be taken to the edge multiple times, prepared for almost anything. He doesn't expect Harry to slide his hand behind him and start trailing his hand down his back, straight as a rod from the tension. His heartbeat is loud in his ears as Harry plays with his pants waistband. 

Harry's hand slips underneath, rubbing between Louis' arse cheeks and coming right back up to his back again, this time under Louis' tank top. He stays there for a couple moments, his thumb going back and forth over Louis' skin and not doing much more than making the boy shiver. Slowly, his hand travels down, then rests on Louis' lower back. After a moment there, he slides under the waistband again, this time going as far as he can reach - just short of louis' hole - and pressing his middle finger hard against him. 

But then Louis arches his back and tries to stick his bum out, and Harry can reach his hole, tracing over the hair-fuzzy skin, making Louis whine and his breath come harsher. 

"Please, dadd-"

"Don't talk," Harry says firmly, stoping his movements over Louis' hole. 

Louis whimpers, clenching at the feeling and the want curling in his stomach. His hands are getting sweaty and starting to cramp where he's still gripping the seat. 

Before he knows it, Harry is pulling his hand away and unbuckling himself. Louis is confused until he processes their surroundings, realizing they're in the parking lot for the flat. His arms feel heavy as he tucks himself back into his panties and buttons his jeans back up. Harry gets out of the car, walks to Louis' door and hauls him out of the car, into the building, and then into the lift. 

Harry is silent for a few moments, aware of Louis' desperate gaze on him. 

"When we get inside, I want you to go to our room, undress yourself, fold your clothes and put them on the dresser, and stand facing the wall across from the bed. Wait for me there."

Louis nods jerkily, happy to be given orders to follow. "Yes, daddy."

The lift dings its arrival to their floor then, Louis jumps a little before following Harry out of the door. Harry walks briskly to their door, unlocking it and letting Louis in before him. He makes sure Louis is heading to the bedroom, and walks to the kitchen. He grabs two water bottles, opening one and taking a couple sips. 

Harry knows that a punishment is what Louis wanted, and part of him doesn't want to give it to him because of that, but he can't let Louis get away with dancing like that with someone who isn't Harry. So, he plans out what he's going to do in his head while he waits more than long enough for Louis to be finished with his instructions. 

Harry brings the bottles with him while he walks to the room, and, once inside, he glances around to check if Louis did everything correctly - of course, he did. 

Louis can hear Harry walking around, setting something down and grabbing something from a drawer in their nightstand, and his heart beats even faster than before. His hands clench at his sides, trying not to turn around and see where Harry is.

He nearly jumps out of his own skin when he feels a feather light touch to his thigh, then nothing, then a mouth at the back of his neck, and now that he opens his eyes he can see Harry's shoes behind his own bare feet. Seeing his feet move helps him predict the random touches, and he stops jumping as much each time.

Louis doesn't expect when Harry talks to him, breath ruffling Louis' and tickling his ear, "Take a step back, bend over and put your hands on the wall."

Harry gives Louis room to do what he  asked, admiring the beautiful curves and color of Louis' body as he gets into position. He rubs Louis' arse cheeks with both hands, spreading them every once and a while, watching Louis clench at the air on him. 

"Think you deserve some spanks, yeah?" Harry asks casually, still playing with Louis' bum. 

Louis whimpers, nodding quickly and shaking his bum a little bit. "How many, daddy?" 

"I think fifteen should be good, hm?" Harry takes one hand away and hits his arse just hard enough for it to jiggle softly. "Do you think fifteen spanks are going to remind you how to be a good boy?"

Louis nods, head hanging between his shoulders. The anticipation of waiting for Harry to start is making his dick throb, not seeing Harry is making sweat break out along his forehead from how worked up he is. 

Louis barely caught Harry taking a hand away, this time after a squeeze, but he's on high alert by the time his hand hits him on his right cheek, a stinging sound echoing in the room. He gasps, knees already starting to buckle, hands so clammy they might slip off the wall. 

Harry lays down another two hits on the right side, caressing the pink, warm skin while his other hand smacks Louis' left cheek. 

Louis' breathing is far from even, his toes are curling against the carpet, eyes shutting when he feels another hit to his left side, and then one more to his right. He moans, Harry smacking him harder each time, and Louis has lost count by now, taking the pain and pleasure from it and trying his best to stay upright. 

He thinks Harry might be talking to him, but all he can hear is his blood rushing, his skin so hot he's sure he's bright red everywhere, especially his bum. 

Harry must have finished his fifteen because he there's soft hands and kisses - when did he get on his knees? - on him, and what might be the words good boy, such a good boy for me repeated over and over again in Harry's deep voice.  

Louis' hips jerk forcibly when Harry's tongue suddenly licks over him, a whine leaving his mouth. Harry spreads him open, licking all around and getting him wet, swirling his tongue around his hole.

Unfortunately Harry doesn't linger there for long, and Louis whimpers when he hears Harry standing up. Then he hears something that sounds like clothes hitting the floor, and yes that is definitely okay. 

Harry's hands grip his hips, roughly pushing Louis closer to the wall, making him gasp at the cold on his burning skin. Louis buries his face in his own bicep, spit stringing in between his open lips, breathing heavy. 

A finger traces his hole, making a mewl come from his open mouth, his legs trembling as he tries not to fall. Harry's finger dips inside, lubed well enough from spit, and he moves in and out right away. 

Louis pants, riding back on his finger, silently asking for more. This doesn't last long; Harry tightens his hold on Louis' hip, stilling him, and his finger slows. 

"Don't be greedy, baby. Take what I give you. You are being punished," Harry says lowly. 

Louis sniffles,"I'm sorry, daddy."

Harry must deem him sincere, because the next time he thrusts inside, there are two fingers stretching him. Harry scissors them almost immediately. 

"O-oh, fuck," Louis groans, willing his body to stay still so he can be good for Harry. 

He manages to keep himself unmoving, and it rewards him a third finger, but when Harry crooks his fingers and rubs Louis' prostate, one of his legs give out. Harry's free hand catches him by the shoulder, holding most of his weight with just one hand and fuck if that isn't hot. The sound Louis makes is almost animalistic- a high whimper that his voice cracks on, and then turns into a low, croaky groan. 

Louis' thoughts are blurry and his bum is on fire, arousal zinging up his spine from the stimulation and Harry holding him up like he weighs nothing. Fuck, he loves how Harry can manhandle him.

"Daddy, daddy, I'm gonna come, stop," Louis gasps.

Harry only slows his fingers, spreading them out to make sure Louis is properly opened up. Louis groans brokenly. Harry bends down to peck Louis' shoulder blade, slipping his fingers out.

Louis bites back a disgruntled noise, knowing this means Harry will fuck him soon. He hears a slick sound coming from behind him, probably Harry lubing himself up. Louis shifts in anticipation, supporting all of his own wait again.

"Are you gonna be a good boy and not come until I say, princess?" 

Louis nods quickly, turning his head to press his cheek into the wall instead of his own arm. His breath catches in expectancy when he feels the head dragging up and down the cleft of his arse, running over his hole. 

Harry plunges in slowly, knowing Louis doesn't need a lot of time to adjust to him anymore but giving him time anyway, just to tease. Halfway in, he pulls out, thrusting in a little farther than before and repeats that until he's all the way inside. Louis' mouth is stuck open, eyes rolling from his pleasure. Harry moves his hips fast, not looking for Louis' prostate - yet. 

Louis can't seem to close his mouth, stuck in the same position save for his wobbling knees. Harry changes up his rhythm, thrusting in fast and pulling out slow, holding tight onto Louis' side.

Broken sounds leave Louis' mouth, and he's fairly sure he's drooling. Harry covers Louis' back with his chest, holding him to the wall with his body as he thrusts harder, now angling his hips to hopefully hit Louis' prostate. 

"Ah, fuck, daddy," Louis positively wails, slumping so Harry is the only thing holding him up. An arm wraps around his waist, giving Harry leverage as he pounds into him. 

"So good for me, princess," Harry murmurs, thrusts slowing for a more sensual feeling, hips moving smoothly. 

"Daddy, please, faster, I-" Louis breaks off in a dry sob, body shaking. 

"I'll give you what I want to give you," Harry says firmly. 

Louis whimpers, rocking his body awkwardly back onto Harry's cock to get him back inside. That is, until Harry pulls out and hits him on his thigh. 

"Stop, or I won't let you come," He roughly pulls on Louis' hair, forcing his head back. 

"Please, please, keep fucking me, daddy- I-" Louis pleads, tears actually starting to spill out of his eyes. 

"Are you going to be good for me?" Harry tugs his head back so he can look at Louis, beautifully fucked out and red all the way down to his chest, eyes glossy with tears. Louis nods, sniffling. 

"Put your hands on the wall, like before." 

Louis struggles to keep himself that way, arms and legs shaking. 

Finally, he feels Harry push back inside him, and he cries a little harder from how good it feels. 

Harry picks up a rhythm so fast and hard Louis is jostled every time. 

"I- I need-" Louis chokes, arms shaking so fast they're slipping from the wall, "I need to touch myself, daddy, please,"

"No. You can come untouched for me. I know you can, princess."

Louis sobs, feeling himself get closer to the edge from the perfect, overpowering pleasure. 

"Come after daddy has, yeah?" 

Louis whimpers out a yeah,  fists clenched in the conscious effort to not get a hand around his cock. Harry is still righty gripping onto Louis' hair and his scalp is burning but it just adds to everything else, makes him have to hold back his orgasm that much sooner. 

He's making strangled noises, but he can't hear them at all, can only make sure he isn't going to come in the next thirty seconds.

Sweat makes his fringe stick to his forehead, heat washing over him from it all. Louis can tell Harry is close by the way he's gasping in air, hand tightening in Louis' hair. 

"Daddy," Louis gasps, too aware of the coiling pleasure in his stomach. 

"Oh, shit," Harry groans, filling Louis up with his come, and makes another deep sound when Louis comes right after him, clenching and shaking so hard that Harry has to hold on to him to make sure he doesn't fall. 

Louis mewls through his high, tears in his eyes and drying on his cheeks. 

His orgasm fades almost suddenly, and his legs start to completely give out before Harry notices and picks him up bridal style. He takes them to the bed, laying them down for a cuddle. He holds Louis close to his chest, burying his face in his slightly sweaty neck. 

"I love you, baby," Harry whispers, kissing the damp skin. 

"Love you too, daddy," Louis slurs, and then drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to edit or ask someone to beta my fics 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed because I'm a bit proud of this one actually.
> 
> Comments/kudos encouraged (:


End file.
